Best and Bizarre Lifestyle Ch6
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: Dillon and Kenneth had met up at a gas station, but the biggest surprise was still to come


**Ch.6**

"7:00 AM!? Man time goes by really slowly" Kenneth ululated. "That's because we woke up early Kenneth, so of course times going to slow down" do you know one of

those barren streets with very brief cars, and on the right and left of the street displays anhydrous desert like terrains with the occasional massive advertisement

signs. Well that was their whereabouts and have been promenading north for 4 days in that exact area they are right now. Today's day No.5 and the brothers showed

no signs of hunger or dehydration. They were totally furnished and equipped themselves with thermal jackets and blankets, flocculent travel pillows, a food/water

supply which was suppose to perpetuate for about a month. Since they had to keep going forward, they would sleep under the stars. Despite being totally formulated,

they were becoming very lethargic on the 5th day…which is today. Their constant peregrination only increased the exhaustion adding up to the stickiness and filth

caused by their sweat by attracting dirt, dust, and dry grass. They both longed to find a motel soon to relive their weariness and itchiness, for Dillon and Kenneth were

getting pretty desperate at this point. Yet another miracle accrued for 2nd time, only this time it supervenes of the boys. At 6:00 PM, they located a gas station! And

what did gas stations retained!? Convenient Stores! And right next to them stood a MOTEL! Their ecstasy and hope took over their impairment as Dillon and Kenneth

galloped as hard as their legs could muster. This coincidental miracle has save their lives and the boys made it to the convenient store sooner than expected. The

name of the convenient store was AM PM there was like a crap load of food in there! The boys bought items like instant ramen, sandwiches, all the flavors of Twinkies,

some hot canned soups like Clam Chowder and French Onion, Kraft's Mac'n Cheese, Chef Boyardee's canned spaghetti, Slurpies, and etc (they were buying even more

food items to consume for supper).

Meanwhile, Johnny, Mandy, Matt, and I have finally decampment out of the forest lake and into the desert like terrain. It took us

nearly the whole day just to get here, and though we were fatigued and clammy, we weren't itchy and dirty…somehow. Now I'm not really sure how Dillon and

Kenneth found an AM PM without even perceiving the ad sign which was displaying above, but the four of us saw it. Without any hesitation, Johnny and I were very

swift, but Mandy and Matt acquiring 4 legs even more agile and they made it to AM PM at full stamina first before Jonathan and I finally caught up.

Mandy and Matt are panting callously and I was going to need to buy water for them fast. Before we carried on in to the store, I saw something that totally caught my

attention. There was a sign with a dog and a cat on it which looked exactly like those retarded no pets allowed signs only without the red circle with the diagonal line.

Instead it arrayed 3 single words in 3 different directions spelling **all pets welcomed. **And surrounding the black animal silhouettes with the text was a huge smiley

face clip art which looked pretty damn similar to those **emoticons **found on the computer. That one sign totally made sense that the 4 of us has entered a whole new

**dimension**, but at the time, we had no idea why stores like this would suddenly accept the presence of animals. I was totally pleased upon contemplating the sign, it

was extremely convenient cause even though there's like almost no one around, and I wasn't at all adequate about leaving the dogs outside. Without further or due,

the four us patented the door and headed in.

**Nathan: **so dude, what do you plan on buying?

**Jonathan: **I'm going to buy some gummy bears and worms, the sour kind, and I'm also going to buy some Krafts Mac'n Cheese. And how bout you?

**Nathan: **oh you know, some canned soups, a slurpie, and 20 BBQ wings oh and plus those Twinkies over there look pretty damn tempting. Would you like me to buy you a slushie as well?

**Jonathan: **I'm good, I can purchase a slushie on my own. Wait what are Mandy and Matt going to eat?

**Nathan: **I'm going to buy them some tuna on rye, roast beef (as in roast beef **sandwiches**), and some cartons of low fat milk. **But** first I need to give them both water, they deserve a nice refreshing drink.

Since the water was free, I instantly grabbed 2 Styrofoam bowls and dispensed the water and ice into both bowls and endowed it to the dogs. The 2 parched dogs

indulged the water in seconds, lapping up every last algid drop of the contents. After the water was gone, they immediately started masticating the ice. Since they

chew and eat **bones **all the time, the sturdy rock hard ice was instantly eradicated by the 2 corgi's canines. The store owner did seem to mind the dogs urinating next

to the bathroom door; I believed she was just captivated to finally get some customers after 7 hours of loneliness, and when I say lonely, I literally mean that the

store owner, Jonathan, Mandy, Matt, and I were the **only** ones here at this accommodation.

Meanwhile, Dillon and Kenneth were at the far end of the store drinking iced-tea, they bought slurpies as well, but have decided to conserved them for later. When

they finish their potable, they precipitated the plastic bottles into a recycle bin and head towards the door only in total shock to see 4 unexpected visitors purchasing

their food items as well

After we finally purchased our dinner from the store owner, who was actually a really hot 13-year old white girl, the four of us headed towards the door only to be

stopped in total prostration for we saw 2 people we did **not **expect to coming.


End file.
